Harry Potter and the Remaining Horcruxes
by Imthehbp
Summary: Book 7! Harry has another row w Ron. Mainly a HarryHermione fic. Rated M for some Ahem sexual stuff in later chapters


**Home for the Holidays**

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter, I barely own this computer. I own nothing but these words so please don't sue. I am afraid of lawyers. I do, however, own an entire set of Harry Potter and a couple of fish and cats. If the next book happens to be about fish and cats, I'll jump off a bridge because I am extremely afraid of big words used by lawyers and lawyers.

It was late July, and the residents of Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, had been enjoying a quiet summer holiday. For the first time in several years, their summer had not been interrupted in some way. There had been no yelling or yowling, no screams or scurries, no cries or crashes coming from the inhabitants of number four Privet Drive. In fact, there was no one at number four Privet Drive. 'That Potter boy' had not been seen going in or out except once in which he got out of Vernon Dursly's car, and walked inside. What they didn't know was he had left by Floo Powder, a magical method of transport.

Ms. Figg, Harry's batty old neighbor was the only one who knew besides the Durslys of his 'abnormalities.' She was the only one who knew of Harry Potter's location now. Not even the Durslys knew he had left to the Burrow using Floo Powder that he borrowed from the Weasleys. His best friend's parents had greeted him warmly.

Harry had been keeping up on his Occlumency lessons. Now he knew that Snape had been there to open his mind to Voldemort, he had been receiving private lessons from none other than Remus Lupin. He was Harry's old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, his father's best friend, and his favorite teacher. He was dreaming that Ron, Hermione, and himself were dancing in the Room of Requirement around Dobby wearing Hermione's knobby wool hats. He broke the circle to go to the bathroom. When he reached out and opened the door, he was facing a corridor with burning torches on the sides. He was gliding down the hall, and opened the door at the end. He was in a familiar circle room with 12 doors. His brain nearly burst trying to repel the dream. "NOOO!" he screamed out. He threw up all over the wall in front of him.

BOOM! The door burst down and a hoarse voice asked, "Harry what happened?"

"Bad dream." Replied Harry to Professor Moody. "Its nothing Professor."

" I don't know how many times I have to tell you to stop calling me your damn professor Harry. I didn't get around to teaching you much. That scumbag did get around to showing you the Unforgivable Curses though. Argh, my eye is sticking again."

"Harry, what is it?" Asked about five other voices. They belonged to Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley.

"It's nothing, I just had a nightmare." He replied to the voices. "It's ok, really!" He said after receiving six very unsure stares.

After they all left, Ron asked, "What really happened?"

"Corridor." Mumbled Harry. "It's nothing much.

"Harry! You can't be serious!" yelled Ron in frustration. How can he be so stupid? Ron thought. I thought he was exposed to be studying Occlumency and yet he dreamt about he corridor again. He must not be studying so hard. Thought Ron again. Harry must be going crazy.

"Harry, you should tell Dumble…"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" yelled Harry. "HE WAS ONE OF THE CLOSEST PEOPLE I HAD! HE WAS LIKE A FATHER TO ME!

"Harry, sorry mate, I didn't mean it, I was just excited." He's such an idiot, Harry thought.

He turned around and went to sleep. He, however, didn't know what would happen to him tomorrow, as the day would be good and bad for him, and his friends.

* * *

I'll leave it at there. I hope you really liked the story. I'll get the new one posted real soon, I promise. I know, I know, I'm already doing the beginning of chapter. Won't tell you the title because that will just give it away. 

I am using a lot of ideas from (Writingharry182) with her permission. Mad props to you!

Honorable Mention

J.K. Rowling. - Writing this series of books I have read 27 times to date. I still love it and mutter "The snake, the cup, the locket, and something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw's," in my sleep.

Friends:

Jenny: I guess she deserves to go here because if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be writing these stories.

Joey: Keeping me up all night for the OotP and HBP books to come out.

That's all for now. You know when my next chapter will be out.

Talk to me on aim at (number2hpfan) Those who give me props will probably get upcoming chapter parts. Hint, Hint

Words in ( )'s are aim addresses like


End file.
